A Bloody Moonlight Kiss
by Psycotic-Kitten
Summary: EVERYONE CHAPTER 3 IS UP I'M SOOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! PLEASE R R! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!
1. The thing in the Shadows

"Mom!" Yelled 15-year-old Kagome Higurashi. "I'm going to see Inuyasha now! Bye!" She yelled, grabbing her backpack.

"Okay dear, I'll see you soon!"

"Bye!"

Kagome, after falling through the ancient well in her shrine on he 15th birthday, had been going back ever since to help Inuyasha, the half demon, and her friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara search for the sacred jewel shard before Naraku, the evil half demon gets them. She landed in the feudal era, only to be greeted by a grumpy half demon, Inuyasha. "'Bout time you showed up, Wench. What were you doing, another test? Stupid." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha!" Yelled Kagome, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground. "WHY'D YA DO THAT YOU STUPID WENCH!" Yelled Inuyasha. "Because I did." "Feh, whatever."

Inuyasha was grumpy for the rest of the day. He snapped at everything anyone said and wouldn't even look at Kagome. "So… Inuyasha… I guess you haven't told her yet, otherwise she wouldn't be so angry with you right now." Miroku whispered. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you applying that you think I… IDIOT!" Down went Miroku like a sack of potatoes. "Feh, Sango why do you like such a pervert?" Inuyasha Asked. Sango grumbled and yelled "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I LIKE HIM? YOUR ONE TO TALK! EVERYONE KNOWS YOU LIKE KAGOME!" Which started a huge argument. Kagome and Shippo just sat on the sidelines watching. "What are their problems?" Asked Shippo. "No clue Shippo. No clue." Kagome replied.

After the fight was over, and everyone was red in the face from embarrassment and yelling too much, Inuyasha and co. stopped for a place to rest. "This should be sufficient enough for tonight." Sango said. "Yes I agree. Hey Sango, want to go to the hot springs?" Asked Kagome, hoping this would raise Sango's spirits. "No don't. There's something out there. I can feel it. I'm going to go check it out." Inuyasha said. With that, he jumped off into the trees in search of the unwanted presence.

Inuyasha was sniffing around in the forest, trying to find the source of evil. On his way he bumped into Sesshoumaru, who was on the same trail. "Well well, if it isn't my younger half demon brother." Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha growled. "What are you doing here?" He demanded. "Well, unless my senses are deceiving me, I sense an evil presence around here. I suppose you do too? Interesting, I never thought you were capable of detecting such evil, yet suttle things." He replied calmly. "You take that back or I'll kill you right here and now." Inuyasha growled, putting one hand on his sword, the Tetsuiga. "Not so fast dear brother. You see, if you kill me… you won't be able to kill it." Sesshoumaru pointed behind him to reveal to large red eyes gleaming in the darkness of the trees.

"I'm getting worried about Inuyasha…" Kagome said back at camp. "Well, you heard him Miss.Kagome. You mustn't go looking for him. He obviously doesn't want to run the risk of having you hurt." Miroku said. "I agree with the pervert." Sango chimed in. "Who says I'm a pervert?" Miroku smiled, his hand moving closer and closer toward her. "I SAY YOU'RE A PERVERT!" Yelled Sango, and with that she hit him over the head with her Hirikose (Not sure how to spell that) Kagome and Shippo just laughed, and Kirara mewed along playfully.

Inuyasha withdrew his sword while staring at the eyes. It was slowly emerging from the shadows, with a menacing look. Inuyasha growled quietly. This thing was huge. It didn't come fully out of the shadows, but Inuyasha could see it was very dangerous looking. Inuyasha grabbed his sword and yelled "WIND SCAR!" In hopes of killing it, but he did not succeed. Instead the creature just slowly retreated back to the shadows.

Kagome was getting more worried by the second. When everyone was finally fast asleep, Kagome left quietly and went to find Inuyasha. It was really dark, and Kagome didn't bring a flashlight with her. She tried yelling Inuyashas name, but there was no reply. She kept running, past the bone eaters well, past several villages, and past several random huts until she realized Inuyasha was no where to be seen, and she was lost. Just then she heard a noise from in the trees. She went to investigate. "Who's there? Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. The sound continued. Kagome got closer and closer to the bush until all that could be heard echoing through the night was:

"INUYASHA! HELP-" and all sound died down at once.

Muhahahaha. Cliffhanger. I'm evil like that. Anyway, R+R please, oh and by the way: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING RELATED TO INUYASHA. Now that that's done and out of the way, I'll put Chapter 2 up when I have 5 reviews or more.

Psycotic Kitten

Self proclaimed ruler of the world.


	2. He'll save me, He'll save me not

Kagome was getting more worried by the second. When everyone was finally fast asleep, Kagome left quietly and went to find Inuyasha. It was really dark, and Kagome didn't bring a flashlight with her. She tried yelling Inuyashas name, but there was no reply. She kept running, past the bone eaters well, past several villages, and past several random huts until she realized Inuyasha was no where to be seen, and she was lost. Just then she heard a noise from in the trees. She went to investigate. "Who's there? Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. The sound continued. Kagome got closer and closer to the bush until all that could be heard echoing through the night was:

"INUYASHA! HELP-" and all sound died down at once.

Okay, so you guys want chapter 2? Yeah I know you guys want chapter 2, so here it is! I do not own Inuyasha, or anything related to hi, and Ill put the next chapter up when I have 3 good reviews. Read and enjoy!   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: He'll save me; He'll save me not.

Kagome woke up several hours later in a dark cave filled with bones and blood. She appeared to be quite alone, so she tried to make to get up, only to discover she couldn't move. She said weakly: "Inuyasha… where are you… please, oh please help me…" Something laughed evilly from behind her. "Who… Who's there?" She stammered. The figure stayed in the shadows, staring at her. It pulled out something from it's pocket. Kagome couldn't quite figure out what it was until it hit her… the bullet I mean. Kagome screamed out in pain, begging for Inuyasha to come and save her. With her remaining strength, she managed to finally pull herself up and she ran like the wind, bruised, hurt, bloody, cold, lost, and hungry.

"Kagome? KAGOME!" Yelled Sango and Miroku the next morning, as they searched around for Kagome. "Do you think she went to look for Inuyasha?" Asked Sango, very worried. "Yes, I think she did. This can't be good. It would be easier to find her on Kirara's back." Miroku replied. "Do you think Kagome is alright Miroku?" Asked a scared Shippo. "Yes, don't worry Shippo. She'll be fine." Miroku replied, although he wasn't entirely sure. "Kirara, transform." Sango told Kirara. Soon, everyone was flying through the air on Kirara, searching for Kagome in the trees and forests below them.

Far away in the distance, Inuyasha could smell the scent of fresh human blood. He automatically assumed it was Kagome. The scent was getting farther and farther away from Inuyasha, so he had to follow it fast. Just as Inuyasha was about to go, however, Naraku appeared blocking his way. "Well, look who's here. It's Inuyasha…" Naraku surveyed Inuyasha from underneath his Baboon fur coat (Just what I call it lol) "Danit Naraku! What the hell do you want with me! Get out of my way or die!" Yelled Inuyasha. "Before you attack me, you measly half demon… why don't you let me give you a memory that you won't soon forget…" With that, Naraku struck Inuyasha through the chest with a sword. Inuyasha fell to the ground, withering in pain. He wasn't about to let Naraku escape though, or that scent of blood get any farther away from him. Inuyasha grit his teeth, got up, and dodged past Naraku. This was more important than him right now.

Kagome was bleeding badly. The thing was chasing her, throwing arrows at her every now and then. She was hit with 3 out of 6, 1 in her leg, 1 in her back, and 1 in her arm. Kagome still kept running though. She was running so fast, she didn't see the cliff ahead of her. She ran straight over the edge without thinking, and plummeted down to her death. But instead of hitting jagged rocks, she hit something soft and furry, and heard voices gently saying her name. She opened her eyes and recognized the faces staring at her. All she managed to choke out was "Inuyasha…" before she blacked out.

"I've almost lost that scent!" Yelled Inuyasha, very frustrated. He was running really fast, so fast you could barely see him. Inuyasha cursed under his breath, as he jumped from tree to tree, trying to find the source of the smell. He landed on the same path Kagome took when she was running away from the "thing." The path smelled with the fresh scent of blood. Inuyasha froe in his tracks though- he knew who this blood belonged too. Not just a random human. This blood belonged to Kagome. Inuyasha panicked, and sat down and thought. He didn't notice the figure coming up behind him. Not until it shot him 3 times in the back, then stabbed a sword through his stomach. This wasn't a good day for Inuyasha or Kagome. All that was on Inuyashas mind was finding Kagome, and he wasn't going to let this guy get in his way. He managed to stand up and take out his sword. The figure before him stood laughing. Then it spoke, with a chilling voice: "Inuyasha… do you want to find your precious Kagome? Because the next time you see her, will be in her coffin…" It laughed again and kicked Inuyasha. It then proceeded to stab his neck repeatedly, until Inuyasha had to flee for his life.

"She's delirious" Sango said, looking at Kagome with concern. "Inuyasha…" Was all Kagome could say. Miroku and Sango were trying to clean her wounds, but had no success. It seems that one of the arrows that hit her had highly poisonous liquid in it that was spreading quickly throughout Kagomes body. Shippo was outside with Kirara, as Sango and Miroku didn't want him to see such a gruesome sight. Later that night, Kagome got up again, slipped out the hut, and ran out again to find Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was very hurt, and was getting weaker by the second. He found shelter in a cave for the night, but couldn't get to sleep. He was cold, and very hurt. Just then, he looked up and saw something move toward him. "Who's there?" He growled. "Inu…yasha?" Came the voice. "Kagome!" Yelled Inuyasha happily. Kagome ran forward and hugged him. Inuyasha turned away and blushed slightly, but then noticed all the wounds on her. "Kagome... Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked. "No… but I'll live… maybe…" Kagome said. Inuyasha was worried about her, and could feel her shivering. He held her close to him and wouldn't let her go. They ended up falling asleep like that, and for the first time in what seemed like ages, Kagome felt safe, and happy.

Okay, so chapters 1 and 2 are pretty short, but I promise chapter 3 will be fairly long! Please R+R, And I do not own Inuyasha.

Psycotic Kitten,

Self proclaimed ruler of the world. MUHAHAHAHAHA.


	3. Being reunited and Confessions of Love

Okay omfg I'm so sorry people! I haven't been able to get this chappy up for a long time because of homework, and I'm always babysitting my annoying little sister, and I'm always so damn busy! Just for you guys this chapter is EXTRA long okay? Again, my deepest apologies! R+R please : )

Chapter 3: Being Reunited and Confessions of Love.

Kagome and Inuyasha woke up early the next morning, still very hurt but eager to find Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. "Inuyasha…. I'm afraid to go outside." Kagome said, grabbing Inuyashas hand and holding it tightly. Inuyasha gasped and blushed, but quickly recovered himself. "Don't worry Kagome, as long as I'm here, nothing can ever touch you or harm you in any way" He replied. Kagome looked doubtful but at the same time a strange look of determination sparkled in her eyes. Inuyasha thought for a moment but quickly discarded it as nothing, Kagome couldn't possibly be so determined, and if she was, why? Again he discarded the thought, grabbed Kagome, and ran off at break neck speed.

Several hours later, Inuyasha was getting tired. He set Kagome down on some leaves, and covered her with his haori. (Can't spell it sorry) He propped himself up against a tree, and closed his eyes, his ears twitching in every direction to make sure nothing was coming. Then he smelt the scent of a demon. He grabbed his Tetsuiga and stood to attention, his ears twitching faster than ever. Luckily, Kagome was asleep. Inuyasha transformed his sword, and got ready to fight, but he had smelt this scent before… what could it be? He lowered his sword slightly, but not his guard. He then spotted something off in the distance, coming closer and closer. Then he could smell humans. Then he could smell a young kitsune. He heaved a great sigh of relief, and for the first time, he smiled. For the demon scent he had originally smelt belonged to Sango's demon cat, Kirara. Several seconds later Miroku and Sango cam running toward them, smiling and waving. "Inuyasha! We've found you at last!" Yelled Miroku. "And you've got Kagome!" Sango yelled, a big smile spreading across her face. Inuyasha sniffed the air. It still smelt like Kagomes blood, and Shippo could sense it. "What's wrong with Kagome, why is she-" Shippo screamed at the sight of Kagome. He cried and ran to her side. "Inuyasha! What happened! Inuyasha SAVE HER!" He cried. Inuyasha knelt down and raised his hand, but instead of hitting Shippo on the head at his lack of self-control, he patted his back. "No, Shippo… she's not dead, I promise you. Just calm down, please." He said softly. This was very unlike Inuyasha, but something about all this had changed him slightly. He was still self-centered, and he was still angered easily, but he suddenly realized how Shippo felt. After loosing his dad, and having no mother, Kagome was like his mother and if she were to die Shippo would have no one. This was the same with Inuyasha. Without Kagome, he wouldn't be able to love, and Kikyo… she was dead, and Inuyasha knew it. He knew he had to move on and couldn't deny his feelings toward Kagome any longer. He knew that deep inside his heart, he loved her, and would do anything it took to save Kagomes life- even if it meant sacrificing his own.

Kagome woke up a few hours later, Shippo had calmed down and was whimpering softy whist lying down with Kirara, and Inuyasha was up in a tree looking at nothing in particular. Sango was sat at Kagomes side, and Miroku was maintaining a barrier around them. Sango yelled in delight as Kagome woke up. Inuyasha perked up and looked down. He jumped out of the tree and before Kagome knew it he was hugging her. Kagome blushed, and Sango looked over at Miroku. Miroku walked over to Sango. "Should we follow suit?" Winked Miroku. A slap in the face was Sango's response. "Oh the sweet pain…" Miroku mumbled. Sango laughed and Kagome giggled. Inuyasha let go of her, and turned away. _Should I tell her? No… She wouldn't believe I loved her… and besides why the hell would she love me, of all people? I might as well tell Koga or Hojo they can take a shot at her… But my mom once said… Never give up… Do I dare take her advice? Just this once…_

A few hours later Kagome was back in her own time with Inuyasha. She was cleaned up and bandaged, and was lying down in her bed. Inuyasha sat on the floor, and Kagome could sense something was wrong so she dared to ask. "Inuyasha… is something bugging you?" She started timidly. Inuyasha jumped up and yelled "No why would the fact I think I'm in love be bothering me!" Inuyasha stopped dead, took one look at Kagome and ran downstairs. Kagome looked at her hands, and wondered: _He's probably in love with Kikyo… still… what does it mean though, what did he mean by he thinks he's in love? Wait… then it can't be Kikyo…Unless…_

Inuyasha sat down at the kitchen table stuffing his face with ramen in hopes he could forget what he said to Kagome. He thought it was working until he heard the soft padding of feet coming down the stairs. Inuyasha jumped up in surprise but before he could run Kagome grabbed his hand. "What did you mean earlier, by "I think I'm in love""? Kagome asked. Inuyasha turned bright red and pulled his hand out of her grasp. "Never mind Kagome, forget what I said." He answered. Then he smelt them- fresh tears. "Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. "You… you love Kikyo still don't you!" She yelled. She cried harder and ran back to her room. Inuyasha sat down and stared at the table. She misunderstood… he didn't love that dead brood anymore! He had to tell Kagome… and fast. He walked up to her room and was going to knock on the door and tell her his feelings, but suddenly he lost all his courage. He shook his head and gave himself a mental slap and walked back down the stairs. He turned his attention to Kagomes mom, who was sitting on the couch watching TV with Souta. "Kagomes mom, I'm going back to my time now. Tell Kagome. Bye.." And with that Inuyasha ran off leaving Kagomes mom in a bit of a wonder as to what happened.

"Damnit all… should I talk to Sango? She knows how a girls mind works. Damnit no, I can't show I'm THAT open with my feelings. Damnit!" Yelled Inuyasha. "Something wrong?" Miroku said as he walked over to Inuyasha. "No.. yes… I mean… Damnit Miroku how to girls minds work?" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku stood in shock. "Well, you grope them, they get mad, they slap you, they go to hot springs, they talk to there friends about makeup, they gossip, then they repeat the cycle." Miroku laughed. "DAMNIT MIROKU BE SERIOUS!" Screamed Inuyasha. Miroku just shrugged his shoulders. "Ask Sango, she's a girl." Miroku stated. Sango walked over. "Ask me what? And good observation, Miroku. If I could sit you I would," She sighed. Shippo came running over. "Where's Kagome Inuyasha?" He asked. "Back in her own time, she's doing great though." Replied Inuyasha with a wary smile. Shippo beamed. "That's good!" He smiled. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances and smiled. "Well, Inuyasha, ask Sango the question." Miroku said. Sango looked at Inuyasha and had a feeling she knew what was coming. "Ok… umm. Sango… well see... I need to know…"

Sango was in a fit of laughter while Inuyasha stared at his hands, his face turning redder by the second. "You want to know how a girls mind works? Oh Inuyasha, you fought with Kagome didn't you!" Sango laughed harder. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Roared Inuyasha. Sango wiped a tear from her face and said, "Okay okay, I'll stop now and help you. A girls mind is fragile, so if you want to tell Kagome your feelings for her you have to pick a good time, and when you said what you did she automatically assumed it was Kikyo you were talking about, and got jealous. No girl likes to think the one they love love's them back." Sango answered seriously. "When the hell did I say anything about my feelings toward Kagome? How do you know I love her!" Yelled Inuyasha. "You just told me" giggled Sango. "Feh" was his response. Inuyasha ran away to the bone eaters well, and jumped in it, back to Kagomes time.

"He's such an insensitive JERK!" Cried Kagome into her pillow. "How would he know my feelings for him, he wouldn't and he doesn't really care does he! He just loves that dead ugly baard!" Kagome cried harder. She paused for a moment when she saw Inuyasha at her window. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE INUYASHA? SIT! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU OR BE WITH YOU!" Screamed Kagome. Inuyasha fell to the ground but didn't retaliate this time. He merrily accepted his punishment. When the spell wore off he got up and walked to Kagome. He sat at the end of her bed and watched her cry into her pillow. "You love Kikyo don't you Inuyasha? Can you not see my feelings for you to? Can you not see I LOVE YOU? Inuyasha the only reason I collect the shikon shards is to be with you god Damnit! But when your always chasing around a dead brood I feel so upset! Why don't you understand! You're so dense, you inconsiderate !" She cried into her pillow again. Inuyasha stared in shock _She loves me… she does? And I haven't realized it yet? No she's just upset, she doesn't love me…_ "Kagome… I don't know what to say except, are you serious?" He asked timidly. "No duh, Einstein." She replied. "Kagome… look Kagome, I don't like Kikyo anymore, I've accepted her death and moved on, and ever since I met you… I don't know I love you more than anything, I'd give my life for you! Kagome, please!" He yelled. Kagome stopped crying and looked up at Inuyasha. "You're serious…?" She asked. "Yes, more serious than I'll ever be." Whispered Inuyasha. Kagome smiled and gave him a big hug. She had never felt happier. "So… everything's cool now?" Began Inuyasha. "Yes, yes it is…" Kagome replied, still smiling. Inuyasha beamed. "Come on, let's get back to the feudal era, we have some unfinished business" He said. "I'm right behind you, every step of the way!" Exclaimed Kagome. And with that, they left, as happy as ever.

"So, Inuyasha, did you confess your love to Kagome yet?" Winked Miroku. "I sure did… ARE YOU THINKING ANYTHING PERVERTED?" Yelled Inuyasha and he clobbered Miroku. Miroku lay giggling on the ground. Kagome walked past and said "sit!" Down went Inuyasha like a sack of potatoes. "Sango and I are going to the hot springs now, make sure nothing bad happens okay? We'll scream if we need you…" and with that Kagome and Sango walked off.

Okay… not sure if this is long enough… but it's longer eh'? Anyway I apologize again, and I'm going to start working on the 4th chapter on boxing day. I'm going to take a break now for Christmas, so MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE : )

Psycotic Kitten


End file.
